rock_n_rollfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Who
The Who — британская рок-группа, сформированная в 1964 году. Первоначальный состав состоял из Пита Тауншенда (Pete Townshend), Роджера Долтри (Roger Daltrey), Джона Энтвистла (John Entwistle) и Кита Муна (Keith Moon). Группа приобрела огромный успех за счёт неординарных концертных выступлений и считается как одной из самых влиятельных групп 60-х и 70-х годов, так и одной из величайших рок-групп всех времён. The Who прославились на родине как за счёт новаторского приёма — разбивания инструментов на сцене после выступления, так и за счёт хит-синглов, попадавших в Топ 10, начиная с хит-сингла 1965 года «I Can’t Explain» и альбомов, попадавших в Топ-5 (включая знаменитый «My Generation»). Первым хит-синглом, попавшим в Топ-10 в США, стал «I Can See For Miles» в 1967 году. В 1969 году вышла рок-опера «Tommy», ставшая первым альбомом, попавшим в Топ-5 в США, за ним последовали «Live At Leeds» (1970), «Who’s Next» (1971), «Quadrophenia» (1973) и «Who Are You» (1978). В 1978 году скончался ударник группы Кит Мун, после его смерти группа выпустила ещё два студийных альбома: Face Dances (1981) (Топ-5) и It’s Hard (1982) (Топ-10). За ударную установку посадили бывшего ударника The Small Faces Кенни Джонса. В 1983 году группа окончательно распалась. После этого они воссоединялись несколько раз для выступлений на особых событиях: фестиваль Live Aid в 1985 году, реюнион-туры, посвящённые 25-ой годовщине группы и исполнению «Quadrophenia» в 1995 и 1996 годах. В 2000 году группа приступила к обсуждению темы о записи альбома из нового материала. Эти планы были задержаны смертью басиста группы Джона Энтвистла в 2002 году. Пит Таунсенд и Роджер Долтри продолжили выступать под названием «The Who». В 2006 году был выпущен новый студийный альбом под названием «Endless Wire», который попал в Топ-10 как в США, так и в Великобритании. История Начало The Who начинали как The Detours (Объезды) - группа, основанная гитаристом Роджером Долтри в Лондоне летом 1961 года. В начале 1962 года Роджер приглашает Джона Энтвистла - бас-гитариста, который играл в группах, основанных в школе Acton County Grammar, которую он и Роджер посещали. Джон предложил дополнительного гитариста — его школьного друга Пита Таунсенда. Также в группе были ударник Доуг Сандом и вокалист Колин Доусон. Колин скоро покинул группу и Роджер занял место вокалиста. Состав группы - 3 музыканта и вокалист - так и остался до конца 70-х. The Detours начинали с перепевания поп-мелодий, но вскоре стали делать каверы американского ритм-энд-блюза. В начале 1964 года The Detours узнали, что есть группа с таким же названием, что и у них, и решили сменить его. Друг Пита по школе искусств Ричард Барнс предложил название The Who, и это название было официально принято. Вскоре после этого Доуг Сандом покинул группу, и в апреле его место занял молодой ударник Кит Мун. The Who нашли способ привлечь фанатов после того, как Таунсенд случайно сломал гриф гитары о низкий потолок во время концерта. Во время следующего концерта фанаты кричали Питу сделать это вновь. Он сломал свою гитару, и Кит последовал за ним, разбив свою ударную установку. Тогда же появилась «воздушная мельница» — стиль игры на гитаре, придуманный Питом, в основу которого легли сценические движения Кита Ричардса. В мае 1964 года The Who были взяты под шефство Питом Мидэном — лидером нового британского молодёжного движения моды. Мидэн переименовал The Who в The High Numbers (Numbers — так моды называли друг друга, а High подразумевало употребление липеров, таблеток, которые принимали моды, чтобы провести все выходные на дискотеках). Мидэн написал единственный сингл The High Numbers «I’m the Face» (песня была старой R&B-песней с новым текстом о модах). Несмотря на все попытки Мидэна, сингл провалился, но группа полюбилась модам. В это время молодые режиссёр Кит Ламберт (сын композитора Кристофера Ламберта) и актёр Крис Стамп (брат актёра Теренса Стампа) искали группу, о которой они могли бы снять фильм. Их выбор пал на группу The High Numbers. В июле 1964 года они стали новыми менеджерами группы. После провала на студии EMI Records название группы - вновь The Who. Успехи The Who всколыхнули Лондон после ночных выступлений в клубе Marquee Club в ноябре 1964 года. Группа была разрекламирована по всему Лондону чёрными плакатами, изготовленными Ричардом Барнесом, включавшими «воздушно-мельничного» Пита Таунсенда с надписью «Maximum R&B». Вскоре после этого Кит и Крис подтолкнули Пита начать писать песни для группы для того чтобы привлечь внимание продюсера группы The Kinks Шелла Талми. Пит адаптировал свою песню «I Can’t Explain» под стиль песен The Kinks и убедил Талми. The Who подписали с ним контракт, и он стал их продюсером на следующие 5 лет. Талми, в свою очередь, помог группе заключить контракт с Decca Records в США. Ранние песни Пита были написаны в противопоставление сценическому образу Роджера-мачо. Роджер занимал положение лидера в группе с помощью силы. Возрастающие способности Пита как автора песен угрожали этому статусу, особенно после хит-сингла «My Generation». Когда сингл пробился в чарты в декабре 1965 года, Пит, Джон и Кит принудили Роджера покинуть группу из-за его жёсткого поведения (это произошло после того как Роджер обнаружил наркотики Кейта и смыл их в унитаз. Кит попытался возразить, но Роджер свалил его одним ударом). Позже Роджер пообещал быть «мирным» и был принят обратно. Первые альбомы и слава В это же время The Who выпустили свой первый альбом «My Generation». Из-за отсутствия рекламы в США и желания подписать контракт с Atlantic Records Кит и Крис разрывают контракт с Тэлми и подписывают контракты с Atlantic Records в США и с Reaction в Великобритании. Тэлми ответил встречным иском, полностью остановившим выпуск следующего сингла «Substitute». После этого группа заплатила гонорар Тэлми за следующие 5 лет и вернулись на Decca в США. Это событие и чрезвычайно дорогие замены разрушенных инструментов вскоре ввели The Who в большие долги. Кит продолжал настаивать, чтобы Пит писал песни. Показывая Киту одно из своих домашних демо, Пит пошутил, что пишет рок-оперу. Киту эта идея очень понравилась. Первая попытка Пита называлась «Quads». Это была история о том, как родители воспитывали 4-х дочерей. Когда обнаружилось, что одна из них была мальчиком, они настояли на его воспитании как девочки. Группе нужен был новый сингл, и эта первая рок-опера сжалась в короткую песню «I’m a Boy». Тем временем, чтобы заработать денег, группа начала делать следующий альбом, с оговоркой, что каждый член группы должен записать две песни для него. Роджеру удалась только одна, Киту — одна песня и одна инструментальная. Джон, однако, написал две песни — «Whiskey Man» и «Boris The Spider». Это было началом карьеры Джона как альтернативного автора песен, автора с черным чувством юмора. Для нового альбома не хватало материала, поэтому Пит написал мини-оперу, чтобы закрыть альбом. «A Quick One While He’s Away» — рассказ о женщине, ждущей в разлуке своего мужа, которую совратил гонщик. Альбом был назван «A Quick One», что несло некоторый сексуальный намёк (по этой причине альбом и сингл к нему были переименованы в США в «Happy Jack»). После урегулирования иска с Decca и Тэлми The Who смогли гастролировать по США. Они начали с серии коротких выступлений на пасхальных концертах D.J. Murray The K’s в Нью-Йорке. Крушение оборудования, которое они было забросили в Англии, было возрождено, и американцы трепетали. Это было началом бешеной популярности The Who в США. Они вернулись в США летом, чтобы отыграть на фестивале в Монтерее в Калифорнии. Выступление привлекло к The Who внимание хиппи из Сан-Франциско и рок-критиков, которые скоро учредят журнал Rolling Stone. Тем летом они гастролировали как разогревающая группа для Herman’s Hermits. Именно в течение этого тура репутация Кита как безумного тусовщика была закреплена празднованием его 21-го дня рождения, несмотря на то, что ему было только 20, отмеченным на вечеринке после концерта в гостинице Holiday Inn в Мичигане. Список содеянного воистину впечатляет: праздничный торт рухнул на пол, на автомобили разбрызгивали огнетушители, а Кит выбил зуб, поскользнувшись на торте, убегая от полиции. Со временем это превратилось в оргию уничтожения, наивысшей точкой которой стал Кадиллак на дне бассейна отеля. The Who запретили останавливаться в гостиницах Holiday Inn, и это, вместе с периодическими крушениями гостиничных номеров, стало частью легенды о группе и Ките. «The Who Sell Out», «Live At Leeds» и рок-опера «Tommy» (1967—1970) Пока их популярность росла в Америке, их карьера в Великобритании начала падать. Их следующий сингл «I Can See For Miles», самый успешный сингл в США, в Великобритании попал лишь в Топ-10. Успех следующих синглов «Dogs» и «Magic Bus» был ещё меньше. Выпущенный в декабре 1967 года альбом «The Who Sell Out » продавался хуже, чем предыдущие. Это был концептуальный альбом, разработанный как вещание из запрещённой пиратской радиостанции. Этот альбом позже будет считаться одним из лучших альбомов группы. Во время этого спада Пит перестаёт принимать наркотики и принимает учение индийского мистика Мехер Бабы. Пит станет самым известным его последователем, и его дальнейшие работы будут отражать его познания учений Бабы. Одна из его идей была о том, что тот, кто может воспринимать земные вещи, не может воспринимать мир Бога. Из этого у Пита родилась история о мальчике, который оглох, онемел и ослеп и, избавившись от земных ощущений, смог увидеть Бога. Излечившись, он становится мессией. В итоге история стала всемирно известной как рок-опера «Tommy». The Who работали над ней с лета 1968 года по весну 1969. Это была последняя попытка спасти группу, и они начали выступать с новым материалом. Когда был выпущен альбом «Tommy», он стал всего лишь умеренным хитом, но после того, как The Who начали исполнять его вживую, он стал шедевром. Сильное впечатление «Tommy» произвёл, когда группа исполнила его на фестивале Вудсток в августе 1969 года. Последняя песня «See Me, Feel Me» исполнялась при восходе солнца. Заснятые на киноплёнку и показанные в фильме «Woodstock», The Who стали международной сенсацией. Кит также нашёл путь продвигать альбом, исполняя его в домах оперы в Европе и Америке. По «Tommy» ставились балеты и мюзиклы, у группы было так много работы, что многие думали, что её название — «Tommy». Тем временем, Пит продолжал сочинять песни, используя новый музыкальный инструмент — ARP синтезатор. Чтобы убить время перед следующим проектом, The Who записали концертный альбом в университете Лидса. «Live At Leeds» стал вторым всемирным хитом группы. В 1970 году у Пита была идея для нового проекта. Кит заключил сделку с Universal Studios на снятие фильма «Tommy» с его режиссёрством. Пит же пришёл со своей идеей, называемой «Lifehouse». Это была бы фантастическая история о виртуальной реальности и мальчике, который открыл для себя рок-музыку. Герой бы играл бесконечный концерт и в конце фильма нашёл бы Потерянный Аккорд, который доводит всех до состояния нирваны. Группа организовывала открытые для всех концерты в театре Young Vic в Лондоне. Публика и сама группа должны были сниматься во время концерта. Все были бы частью фильма, их жизненные истории сменялись бы компьютерными рядами под синтезаторную музыку. Но результат был разочаровывающим. Публика просто просила сыграть старые хиты и скоро все участники группы заскучали. Проект Пита был отложен, и группа засела в студию записывать песни, написанные Питом для «Lifehouse». Так был записан альбом «Who’s Next». Он стал очередным международным хитом и считается многими лучшим альбомом группы. «Baba O’Riley» и «Behind Blue Eyes» крутились по радио, а песней «Won’t Get Fooled Again» группа закрывала свои концерты на протяжении всей карьеры. С ростом популярности участники группы становились недовольными звучанием песен Пита. Джон первым начал сольную карьеру с альбомом «Smash Your Head Against The Wall» выпущенным до «Who’s Next». Он будет продолжать записывать сольные альбомы все ранние 70-е, давая выход своим песням, пропитанным чёрным юмором. Роджер также начал сольную карьеру после строительства студии в своём амбаре. Сингл «Giving It All Away» с его альбома «Daltrey» попал в топ-10 Британии и придал Роджеру заряд мощности, которого у него было в группе. Используя этот заряд, Роджер начал расследование по финансовым делам Кита Ламберта и Криса Стампа. Он обнаружил, что они неправильно использовали финансовый фонд группы. Пит, который видел в Ките своего наставника, занял его сторону, что привело к трещине в группе. Пит тем временем начал работу над новой рок-оперой. Это должна была быть история The Who, но после встречи Пита с одним из ярых фанатов, который следовал за группой ещё со времён The Detours, Пит решил написать историю о фанате The Who. Она стала историей о Джимми — моде, фанате The High Numbers. Он работает на грязной работе, чтобы заработать на мотороллер GS, стильную одежду и на достаточное количество таблеток, чтобы провести выходные. Высокие дозы спида приводят к тому, что его личность раскололась на 4 составляющие, каждая из которых представлена участником The Who. Родители Джимми находят таблетки и выгоняют его из дома. Он приезжает в Брайтон, чтобы возвратить славные дни модов, но находит главаря модов, ставшего скромным гостиничным носильщиком. В отчаянии он берет лодку и выходит в море в сильный шторм и наблюдает явление Бога. С альбомом «Quadrophenia» было много проблем после записи. Она сводилась на новой стерео-системе, работающей не совсем адекватно. Сведение записи в стерео привело к потере вокала на записях, к ужасу Роджера. На сцене The Who пытались воссоздать первоначальный звук. Ленты отказывали в работе и всё превращалось в полный хаос. В добавление ко всему, жена Кита бросила его перед туром и забрала дочь с собой. Кит глушил свою печаль в спиртном и даже хотел покончить с собой. На шоу в Сан-Франциско, открывавшем американский тур, Кейт потерял сознание в середине шоу и был заменён Скоттом Халпином, приглашённым из числа зрителей. Фильм По возвращению в Лондон у Пита не было отдыха, производство фильма «Томми» началось сразу же. Контроль за фильмом вёл не Кит Ламберт, а безумный британский кинорежиссёр Кен Расселл. Он развернул работу с приглашёнными звёздами: Элтоном Джоном, Оливером Ридом, Джеком Николсоном, Эриком Клэптоном и Тиной Тёрнер. Результат оказался довольно безвкусным и, хотя он понравился фанатам группы, не имел большого успеха у публики. Произошло два последствия: Роджер, сыгравший главную роль в фильме, стал звездой вне группы, а Пит получил нервный срыв и начал выпивать больше обычного. Всё достигло своего пика во время концертов в Madison Square Garden в июне 1974 года. Публика кричала Питу — «прыгай, прыгай», а он понял, что уже ничего не хочет. Страсть от выступлений The Who начала остывать. Это видно на следующем альбоме группы — «The Who By Numbers». На нём прослеживается жёсткое соперничество между Питом и Роджером, о котором писали все британские музыкальные издания. Последующие туры в 1975 и 1976 годах были намного удачнее, чем альбом. Был поставлен большой акцент на старом материале. После 1976 года The Who остановили тур. Это было окончанием сотрудничества группы с менеджерами Китом Ламбертом и Крисом Стампом; в начале 1977 года Пит подписал бумаги об их увольнении. Перемены После двухлетнего перерыва группа засела в студию и записала альбом «Who Are You». В добавление к новому альбому The Who сняли фильм о своей истории «The Kids Are Alright». Для этого они купили киностудию Shepperton . После возвращения из Америки Кит был в очень печальной форме — он набрал вес, стал алкоголиком и выглядел в свои 30 на все 40. В 1978 году The Who закончили запись альбома и съёмку фильма концертом, прошедшем в Shepperton 25 мая. Через 3 месяца альбом поступил в продажу. 20 дней после этого — 7 сентября 1978 года Кит Мун умер от передозировки лекарства, выписанного ему для контролирования его алкогольной зависимости. Многие думали, что The Who прекратят своё существование после смерти Муна, но у группы ещё было очень много проектов. В добавление к документальному фильму «The Kids Are Alright» готовился к выходу новый фильм, основанный на альбоме «Quadrophenia». С января 1979 года The Who начали искать нового ударника и нашли Кенни Джонса, бывшего барабанщика группы The Small Faces и друга Пита и Джона. Его стиль игры сильно отличался от стиля Муна, что привело к его неприятию фанатами. Джон Бандрик был взят в группу в качестве клавишника, позже группа была дополнена духовой секцией. Новый состав группы начал гастролировать летом, давая концерты перед громадными толпами в США. На концерте в Цинцинати в декабре 1979 года произошла трагедия — 11 фанатов погибли в давке. Группа продолжила тур, но споры о том, правильно ли это, остались. 1980 год начался с двух сольных проектов. Пит выпустил свой первый полностью сольный альбом «Empty Glass». «Who Came First» (1972) был собранием демо-записей, а «Rough Mix» (1977) был сделан на пару с Ронни Лэйн). Этот альбом оценивался на ряду с альбомами The Who, а сингл «Let My Love Open The Door» стал очень популярным. В то же время Роджер выпустил фильм «McVicar». Окончание карьеры В 1980 году проблемы Пита стали очевидными. Он был пьян практически всегда, играл бесконечные соло партии или долго разглагольствовал со сцены. Его пьянство переросло в кокаиновую зависимость, позже и к героину. Он начал проводить ночи в компании с членами групп «новой волны», для которых он был Богом. Следующий альбом The Who «Face Dances» подвергся жёсткой критике. Несмотря на вполне успешный сингл «You Better, You Bet», альбом был признан более низким, чем предыдущие стандарты группы. Роджер осознал, что Пит уничтожает себя, и предложил прекратить гастроли, чтобы спасти его. Пит практически погиб после передозировки героина в Club For Heroes в Лондоне и был спасён в больнице в последние минуты. Родители Пита надавили на него, и Пит вылетел в Калифорнию для лечения и реабилитации. После возвращения он не чувствовал уверенности для написания нового материала группы и попросил предложить ему тему. Группа решила записать альбом, отражающий их отношение к растущему напряжению холодной войны. Результатом стал альбом «It’s Hard», который рассматривал изменение роли мужчины с ростом феминистических настроений. Но и критикам, и фанатам альбом не понравился, также как и «Face Dances». Новый тур по США и Канаде начался в сентябре 1982 года и был назван прощальным. Финальное шоу 12 декабря 1982 года в Торонто транслировалось по всему миру. После тура The Who по условиям контракта должны были записать ещё один альбом. Пит начал работу над альбомом «Siege», но быстро забросил её. Он объяснил группе, что больше не в состоянии писать песни. Пит объявил о распаде The Who на пресс-конференции 16 декабря 1983 года. Концерты конца 90-ых и начала 2000-ых 24 февраля 2000 года Пит на своём сайте разместил 6-дисковый бокс-сет Lifehouse Chronicles. Новый тур The Who начался 25 июня 2000 года. Роджер подталкивал Пита к написанию нового материала, что делало выход нового альбома реальностью. Попытки Пита продвигать музыку The Who в качестве саундтреков достигли успеха, когда телесериал C.S.I.: Crime Scene Investigation выбрал «Who Are You» в качестве главной темы сериала. После терактов 11 сентября The Who выступали на благотворительном фестивале для полицейских и пожарников 20 октября 2001 года. Этот концерт транслировался по всему миру. В отличие от многих участников, чьи сеты были наполнены важностью и сдержанностю, The Who сделали настоящее шоу. Группа выступала на благотворительном фестивале в Royal Albert Hall в поддержку детей, больных раком 7-го и 8-го февраля 2002 года. Эти шоу стали последними с Джоном. 7 июня 2002 года Джон умер во сне в Hard Rock Hotel в Лас-Вегасе от сердечного приступа, вызванного кокаином. Это случилось за день до начала большого тура группа по США. Фанаты группы были в шоке, когда Пит объявил, что тур пройдёт без Джона. Сессионный басист Пино Палладино заменил его. Критики и фанаты проклинали это решение как ещё один пример сбора денег. Позже Пит и Роджер объяснили: они и ещё очень много людей внесли много денег для этого тура и не могли потерять их. После года паузы Пит, Роджер, Пино, Зак и «Rabbit» дали концерт как The Who в Kentish Town Forum 24 марта 2004 года. 30 марта вышел новый сборник лучших песен группы «Then and Now! 1964—2004» с абсолютно новыми песнями спустя 13 лет «Real Good Looking Boy» и «Old Red Wine», которые были посвящением Джону. В 2004 году группа с гастролями впервые посетила Японию и Австралию. 9 февраля 2005 года Роджер получил орден от королевы Британии Елизаветы II за его благотворительную деятельность. 24 сентября 2005 года Пит в своём блоге разместил роман The Boy Who Heard Music. Написанная в 2000 году, это продолжение «Psychoderelict» дало основу многим новым песням Пита. После премьеры новых песен на шоу Rachel Fuller группа начала новый тур, включавший как новые, так и старые песни. 17 июня 2006 года группа выступила в Лидсе, в том же самом университете, где она записала свой знаменитый «живой» альбом 36 лет назад. Новый альбом «Endless Wire», включающий в себя акустические и рок-песни, а также мини-оперу, основанную на «The Boy Who Heard Music», был выпущен 31 октября 2006 года. Изначально планировалось выпустить альбом весной 2005 года под рабочим названием WHO2. Дата была перенесена в связи с тем, что барабанщик Зак Старки участвовал в записи альбома Don’t Believe the Truth группы Oasis и последующем гастрольном туре. Альбом сразу после выхода занял 7 позицию в чарте журнала Billboard. Его фрагменты включены в программу выступлений гастрольного тура The Who Tour 2006—2007. Дискография Студийный альбомы * My Generation (3 декабря 1965) * A Quick One (9 декабря 1966) * The Who Sell Out (15 декабря 1967) * Tommy (23 мая 1969) * Who's Next (31 июля 1971) * Quadrophenia (19 октября 1973) * The Who by Numbers (3 октября 1975) * Who Are You (18 августа 1978) * Face Dances (16 марта 1981) * It's Hard (4 сентября 1982) * Endless Wire (30 октября 2006) Концертные альбомы *Live at Leeds *Who's Last *Join Together *Live at the Isle of Wight Festival 1970 *BBC Sessions *Blues to the Bush *Live at the Royal Albert Hall *Live from Toronto *View from a Backstage Pass *Greatest Hits Live *Live at Hull *Quadrophenia: Live in London Категория:Коллективы поющие на английском языке Категория:Коллективы Великобритании Категория:Коллективы Лондона Категория:Коллективы 1960-х Категория:Коллективы 1970-х Категория:Коллективы 1980-х Категория:Коллективы 1990-х Категория:Коллективы 2000-х Категория:Коллективы 2010-х Категория:Группы прото-панка Категория:Группы хард-рока Категория:Группы арт-рока Категория:Группы пауэр-попа Категория:Группы психоделического попа Категория:Группы фрикбита